


Misconceptions and Questions

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Prompt fill from tumblrMadara has misconceptions and they come to light when Tobirama asks him a question.





	Misconceptions and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> 6miray6 asked:  
> Number 9 for MadaTobi please? Or 5 for Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi (Snow Leopard Not Lion) ^^
> 
> I went with a modern au for MadaTobi

“You have got to be kidding,” Madara growled in response to Tobirama’s question.

“Why would I be kidding?” Tobirama’s brow was furrowed, this wasn’t going how he expected.

“Because you of all people can’t be serious with that question!”

Tobirama reared back at Madara’s sneer. He was starting to regret that late night conversation in the bar with Izuna. His old college roommate and rival always did have horrible ideas when drunk.

“And why can’t I be serious?” Tobirama finally forced out, starting to pull on the metaphorical armor he wore in the boardroom.

“Because you hate my family! You don’t trust us!” Madara glared at him, fury in his eyes.

Tobirama lifted one eyebrow, “Oh yes, I hate your family. That’s why I’ve hired them as security, and why I’ve specifically chosen one as one of my personal bodyguards. Because I hate your family and don’t trust them.”

For a moment the older man stared at him, and Tobirama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Izuna had the _worst_ ideas when drunk and he was going to let him drown in his sorrow the next time the idiot got a crush on someone “out of his league” and not come along.

“Well when you put it that way…” Madara mumbled, turning a bit red in the face.

“Yes, when you take into account that I trust your family,” Tobirama didn’t try to keep the acidic tone from his voice, though the question came out dry, “Will you actually answer my question now?”

Madara looked startled, “Oh, um, yes?”

This time Tobirama did roll his eyes.

“I’ll pick you up at 6,” he said, pressing a short kiss on to Madara’s cheek.

Madara turned red.


End file.
